


Lifetime of Happiness

by KDSkywalker



Series: Royal Mates [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Family, M/M, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Scenting, YOI Omegaverse Week, courting, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Prince Victor of Russia is not your typical omega but then again his alpha, the Crown Prince of Japan, is not your typical alpha.Written for various prompts during the YOI Omegaverse Week 2018





	1. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit late for Day 1 -- I thought I had posted this before I went to bed. Instead it had sat in my drafts! Oh well....enjoy!!

Victor Nikiforov sighed deeply as he gazed at himself in the full-length mirror. Every silver-blonde hair was in place. The light grey 3-piece suit that he wore was immaculate as always.

Turning away from the mirror, he slowly made his way out of his suite – the suite that he had known all his life. In fact, the St. Petersburg Palace was the only home with the exception of school dorms that he had ever called home.

But that was all about to change.

And he didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t feel like a Prince of Russia. He felt like a herd animal, one who had been bought and sold on the market.

Yet the choice had never been his to begin with. In fact, as soon as he had been born numerous countries had sought to strike an alliance through marriage in the eventual future. The country that his father had chosen to strike this alliance with had been Japan. The deal had been made when Victor was four and the Empress had given birth to a son – a son who could inherit his father’s throne, while his older sister would become the Empress of Russia.

So Victor and the Crown Princess of Japan had been expected to get married, then had presented when he was 14 years old.

Presented as an omega.

Things had moved swiftly after that. Stripped of his title as the ‘Crown Prince of Russia’, his father was about to start looking for an arranged marriage so that the now _disgraced_ omega Russian prince could be shipped off and forgotten about. Then the Emperor of Japan made a suggestion when word about Victor’s secondary had been made public.

Instead of the Crown Princess of Japan marrying the Crown Prince of Russia, Victor should marry the Crown Prince of Japan who had recently presented as an alpha. It had been the perfect solution to everything!

Victor would be married to the Crown Prince of Japan, while his younger cousin, Yuri Plisetsky, had been named the Crown Prince.

Even though his fate had been sealed years ago, Victor had never once looked at a picture of his future husband. Instead he chose not to know, since he was being forced into a loveless marriage.

As Victor walked through the hallways of the Palace towards his father’s study, his mother, Katrina, appeared at his side. She slipped her arm around his as they continued the trek down the empty corridors. “I know this isn’t how you wanted things to turn out Vitya. Nor are they how I wanted them to. But this is for the best.” Katrina quietly said, assuring her son.

“Are you sure of that mother?” he softly asked, without looking at her as they continued to walk.

“I’m sure. Although I am sorry we had to summon you home from university and you weren’t able to finish your Master’s Degree in International Relations.”

Forcing a smile, Victor turned and looked at his mother. “It’s fine. This is my duty.”

It was all a lie.

In fact he was heartbroken.

Even more so then being forced into a loveless marriage. More then being forced to spend his heats alone. More then when he presented as an omega.

For the first time in his life, Prince Victor had a crush and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it…

* * *

 

_[The previous week]_

_Aria University’s traditional ‘Welcome Back Bash’ was exactly that. A bash. Alcohol was free flowing. Food was abundant. And everyone was happy._

_Victor was enjoying himself with his best friend, Christophe Giacometti, another omega student, who was the son of the Prime Minister of Switzerland. They were currently at the International Student Association’s welcome back party. All around them, other student’s were dancing to the upbeat music. Victor smiled at his friend._

_And that was when Victor saw the most gorgeous being ever to walk the face of the Earth. He was obviously a foreign student like himself, he looked to be Asian with short, messy black hair, but vivid brown eyes with a hint of gold to them that were hidden behind a pair of blue frames. He wasn’t as tall or thin as Victor was; yet there seemed to be an air about him that intrigued Victor._

_Excusing himself from Chris, Victor made his way over to the drinks to find something else to take his mind off of impending things._

_His last year of college and freedom in America._

_His return to Russia before his eventual marriage to the Japanese Crown Prince._

_The end of his life as he knew it._

_Considering what was to come, he decided to live a little. Grabbing a solo cup and pouring some punch into it, which had most likely been spiked with some sort of alcohol, Victor turned to the cute Asian that he had been eyeing from across the room earlier. “Hello! I’m Victor,” he said, before taking a sip of the punch in his cup._

_The Asian student looked up at him in surprise before speaking. “I’m Yuuri,” he softly said._

_“Well then Yuuri,” Victor said, reaching out and taking ahold of his wrist. “Let’s dance!”_

_He pulled the younger male out onto the dance floor with him as other international students swarmed around them. For the next hour and a half, Victor was in heaven. He had never felt this relaxed in anyone’s presence before. Nor did he want the night to end._

_Eventually one of Yuuri’s friends, another Asian boy, came and found him, letting him know that there was something that needed to be taken care of. But Yuuri didn’t immediately leave. No, he made sure to tell Victor one final thing._

_“I’ll see you soon,” he had whispered before walking away from the omega._

_Victor had watched him leave before Chris had found him. “So I see you talked to the Asian guy you were eyeing earlier.”_

_“I did and I’m in love!”_

_“And I can’t wait for you to explain that one to your father,” Chris said as he slapped his friend on the shoulder before steering him out of the International Student Center and back to their apartment._

* * *

Unfortunately, Victor had been summoned home the next day, before classes had even begun. The date for his marriage had been moved up due to the Emperor of Japan suddenly falling ill. He had never been able to see Yuuri again before he had left America to return to Russia.

Victor was pulled from his thoughts as his mother stopped their walking. They were outside his father’s study.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Victor smiled at his mother, with her long silver-blonde hair and bright blue eyes that he had inherited, along with the same secondary gender.

“I am,” he answered.

“Good,” she said, reaching up and softly kissing his cheek.

Victor took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the study. “Enter!” he heard his father call out. Slowly he reached out and turned the knob before pushing the door open. He entered, followed by his mother.

Taking in the room, he noticed that his father was facing them both in a high backed chair. Sitting across of him on one of the settees was a young man with slicked back black hair.

“Ah good!” Alexi Nikiforov, Emperor of Russia, said. “Both Victor and Katrina have arrived. This is Prince Yuuri, the Crown Prince of Japan.”

Quickly the young man stood up from the settee, turned towards Victor and the Empress and bowed deeply. “It is a pleasure to meet you both,” the Crown Prince said as he stood up back up.

That was when Victor was looking into a pair of eyes he never thought he would see again – vivid brown with a hint of gold to them. But this time there weren’t any glasses. Victor was speechless. Maybe he should had looked at his future husband’s picture to begin with.

“Even though Emperor Toshiya is recovering, Prince Yuuri would like to personally request something of you.”

Victor watched, still shocked, as Yuuri approached him. “I would be honored if you would allow me the opportunity to court you prior to our marriage. I want to prove to you that I have to ability to make you happy.”

Smiling brightly, Victor nodded yes.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort comes in many ways

** _Two months later…_ **

Yuuri Katsuki, the Crown Prince of Japan, sighed in contentment. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. And a lot of it had to do with the gorgeous omega that was currently curled up against his chest as they watched TV in their off campus apartment near Aria University. They were seated on their couch watching some late night TV. Yuuri was seated against some pillows, with Victor curled up next to him like a cat.

He gently ran his fingers along Victor’s back as his mind thought back over the last two months – from Victor accepting his courting request to a whirlwind trip with Victor to Japan to introduce him to his family before requesting that both he and Victor be allowed to finish their Master Degrees. Yuuri’s father had agreed with the only caveat being that the two intended mates were to share an apartment together off campus in an attempt to make sure that things would work out between them. Neither the alpha nor the omega had disagreed with that. Both of them wanted this marriage to work; yet they hadn’t fully expressed that to each other yet.

Moving in together had presented its own set of problems. Were they to share a room? Stay separate? Eventually they figured out that they would each have their own room for those late nights of studying, but if they needed each other then all they needed to do was ask.

Since then, they had fallen into an easy routine. Morning strolls to campus together, classes apart – Victor in his International Relations classes, while Yuuri took Political Science, then meeting back together for lunch with an occasional afternoon class thrown in before returning to the apartment together late in the afternoon. Some nights, their friends would come over, while other nights they would go out – either as a group or separate. Shortly after their return to Aria University, Victor had introduced Yuuri to Chris, while Yuuri introduced Victor to Phichit Chulanont, his best friend. Being back at the university, gave Victor and Yuuri a chance to get to know each other on a different level instead of the “royal” one. They could learn about what made the other tick – how Yuuri had anxiety that ran rampant at times to how specific or ‘extra’ Victor was about certain things, like his appearance at times.

Yet Yuuri’s favorite times that he had been able to spend with the man who was slowly winning over his heart were the moments where Victor surprised him. To him, those were the best.

Like the time when Victor would hum a tune while it was his turn to attempt to cook them dinner.

Or the first time Yuuri awoke to find Victor curled tightly against him in the middle of the night.

Or the first that Yuuri noticed that Victor was scenting him each morning when they parted for a mere few hours. Not that Yuuri minded, especially since Victor’s scent was so heavenly – fresh snow, cinnamon and warm vanilla.

All the more reason for his contentment now; although he did have a question for his beloved. “You honestly had no idea that you were flirting with me that night at the welcome back party?”

“Nope.” Victor said as he popped the ‘p’. He lifted his head from where it was pillowed against Yuuri’s chest. “It was the fact that you were wearing your glasses. But in all honestly, I had never looked at your picture before. I believed that who ever I would be marrying would act like the typical alpha.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

“Demanding, boorish, possessive,” Victor said thinking for a moment. “Definitely wouldn’t have let me come back and finish out my Master’s Degree.”

“Or send for your poodle in Russia?” Yuuri added with a smile. When Yuuri had found out about Victor having to leave his poodle Makkachin back in Russia, he requested that the dog be shipped immediately to them. The poodle should arrive in a few days. When Victor found out what Yuuri had done, he had broken down in tears of happiness.

“Exactly!” Victor said excitedly as he leaned forward and kissed Yuuri softly on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet, which was exactly how they both liked them for now. Neither of them wanted things to get too out of hand before they were actually married, which would be in late May of the following year.

“I am glad that I have defied your expectations.” Yuuri said with a smile.

“You’ve done more than that. I couldn’t of asked for a better mate.” Victor said returning his smile.

* * *

The next morning, Victor and Yuuri walked from their apartment towards campus hand in hand. Yuuri noticed how much closer Victor stood next to him as they walked, along with how he was turning his wrist, so that their scent glands on the inside of their wrists slid against each other.

Yet the closer they got the political science building, the antsier Victor became. Finally, Yuuri pulled him over to a nearby bench and sat down with him. Thankfully it was early enough that a lot of students weren’t around.

“What’s wrong Vitya?” he whispered turning the omega’s face to look at him. He used the diminutive, which Victor had asked him to use when it was just the two of them. He held Victor’s face gently with both his hands.

“I’m…nervous that another one of these omegas will catch your eye.” Victor said, a bit nervously.

Yuuri smiled softly at him before leaning forward and softly kissing his lips. “Isn’t it my place to worry about things like that? Also is that why you’ve been scenting me for the last several weeks?”

A blush spread across Victor’s cheeks as Yuuri picked up Victor’s wrist and gently pressed the inside of it along his neck, especially close to the scent gland. “There,” Yuuri said. “Much better.”

Victor smiled at Yuuri before stealing another kiss from him before he turned his neck slightly towards the alpha, in an attempt to signal that he wanted to be scented as well. “Remember Vitya,” Yuuri said as he quickly ran his wrists over Victor’s neck and wrists. “All you have to do is ask. Besides, there is no one else in this world that I’d rather be with then you. And I mean that more and more each day.”

“I love you too,” Victor said with a smile on his face, once he had realized what Yuuri meant with his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the chapter count to 7. The chapters won't be long, but they will get the story across. I hope you like them! So why not let me know what you thought by leaving me a review or a kudos!


	3. Mine

Yuuri dug through his sock drawer and found the black ring box he had been looking for. Quickly opening it, he made sure that the simple gold band that he had bought a few weeks ago was still nestled snuggly inside.

He knew it was cheesy. But he chalked it up to the romantic side of him that Victor had brought out in the few short months that they had officially been together and not just a promise of a future arranged marriage.

He was going to propose to Victor that night, which just happened to be Valentine’s Day.

He knew it was cliché, but that was the point. Being romantic with the one you loved.

Everything was planned out. Since he had gotten out of class early, he made an excuse about needing to work on a paper and would meet Victor back at their apartment after they had lunch. With a quick kiss goodbye, Victor had left for his afternoon classes while Yuuri put his plan into motion.

First thing, stop at the store for any last items to make beef stroganoff one of Victor’s favorite dishes from Russia, along with picking up the bouquet of flowers he had ordered. After that, he quickly prepared the dish and set it aside before taking a quick shower. That had left him just enough time to set the table, preheat the oven and make sure everything was in place.

He had finished with minutes to spare.

‘I can’t wait to see his face!’ Yuuri thought to himself as he slipped the box into his pants’ pocket just as he heard the front door open.

As he walked into the living room, Yuuri was hit was a scent that he rarely smelled.

Anxious omega.

HIS anxious omega.

Victor was on the floor by the door, kneeling there hugging Makkachin close to his chest. Yuuri knelt down beside them both and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Vitya? What’s wrong?”

Victor lifted his head and looked at Yuuri, who could see the tell tale signs of tears beginning to form. He immediately collapsed against Yuuri and wrapped him tightly in his arms as he nestled his neck in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, close to his scent gland. “It was awful! They wouldn’t leave me alone. They kept calling me names. Asking me if I was looking for a good time. I don’t know how they could smell me since I’m on suppressants and the most scent I release is when I scent you.” Victor choked out.

“Do you want me to send the guards after them?” Yuuri practically growled, referring to the few bodyguards that were with the two princes in America, but had been given explicit instructions not to interfere with their daily lives.

Victor shook his head no. “I just...I just want to take a shower and then cuddle with you.”

“That’s fine. Take a shower, while I finish dinner. Then we can cuddle.”

They both stood up, shared a kiss before Victor disappeared down the hallway with Makkachin at his heels. Yuuri turned his attention back to dinner to take his mind off the frustration that was building.

It didn’t work.

Instead, he remembered a few months ago when they had gone out to a club with Chris and Phichit. Something similar had happened, except Yuuri had been there to stop anything from happening. An alpha had cornered Victor in the restroom and was trying to get him to submit. Yuuri was livid when he come upon the scene. It was one of the few times he had to use an alpha command to make an alpha submit to him. It was an awful night after that. Victor was clingy and scared that Yuuri was mad at him. While on the other hand, Yuuri was just as anxious. What if Victor found an alpha better than him? Sure they were arranged to be married, but that didn’t mean that an arrangement couldn’t be broken.

Setting out the dinner on the table along with a bottle of the wine that Victor loves, Yuuri turned around when he heard soft movements behind him.

“Is all this for me?” Victor asked as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and draped himself across his back.

“Of course it is.” Yuuri said stealing a kiss. “I made it just for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

A smile spread across Victor’s face as he kissed Yuuri again before sitting down to eat. During the meal, they talked about their classes and the plans for Chris’ birthday outing that coming weekend. Yet, through it all, Yuuri’s anxiety was skyrocketing.

_What if Victor told him no?_

_What if Victor wanted to end their relationship?_

_What if._

_What if._

“Yuuri…”

“Hun?”

“I said, I will clean up if you want to find a movie,” Victor said, taking the last sip of wine as he stood up and began to clear away the plates. But before he could do anything, Yuuri grabbed one of his hands and slipped out of his own chair onto his knee.

“Victor…Vitya…I know that this is completely unnecessary, yet I am ever so thankful that my father insisted that we live together prior to being married and mated. I have fallen so deeply in love with you that I don’t think I could live a day without seeing your bright eyes as I wake up or stealing a soft kiss from your perfect lips. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Yuuri took the small black box from his pocket and opened it up for Victor to see – the plain gold band shining brightly. Tears began to roll down Victor’s cheeks as he slowly lowered himself to the floor and knelt next to Yuuri.

“Only if you’ll do the same for me,” he asked through a sob holding up a similar gold band for Yuuri.

A similar sob ripped from Yuuri’s throat as he realized that Victor was proposing to him as well. He shakily slipped the ring onto Victor’s right ring finger as he held his hand out to him, then he did the same in return – allowing Victor to slip the cold ring around his right ring finger. They sealed their engagement with a kiss.

“Forget cuddling on the couch,” Victor said. “I rather cuddle in your bed with you.”

“Why is that?”

“So I can surround myself in your scent. Besides I have to give you your valentine’s day present.”

“What’s that?”

Victor blushed slightly then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as a blush spread across his cheeks too. Victor stood up, helped out his hand to Yuuri and helped him up. The newly engaged couple happily walked down the hallway together, dishes forgotten, towards Yuuri’s bedroom. Makkachin tried to follow them.

“Not this time, Makka.” Victor said, reaching down and petting his pup. “Tonight you can sleep on the couch.”

He shut the door behind them as Makkachin went and did exactly what he had been told to do – sleep on the couch.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming! Not next chapter, but the two after that for sure! =)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories! I have another A/B/O story as well.


	4. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is fighting against certain urges...but eventually he gives into them.

Victor looked down the hallway to his left, then down the hallway to his right. No servants were coming nor was Yuuri.

Good.

Quickly and quietly, Victor slipped into Yuuri’s suite and shut the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief once the door was shut behind him. Taking in the heady scent of cherry blossoms and sandalwood, Victor felt a knot in his chest that had been building suddenly loosen. Yuuri’s scent was all around him.

HIS Yuuri’s scent was all around him.

Giddiness overtook as he approached Yuuri’s bed and picked up a throw pillow. He inhaled the sweet scent of his fiancée. He held the pillow close to his chest as his eyes glanced around suite, trying to take in everything he saw and what else he could purloin into his nest as he was trying to stave off the urge to fling himself into the middle of Yuuri’s bed and scent it.

He and Yuuri had graduated almost a month ago from Aria University with their master degrees. Even though Yuuri was 4 years younger than he was, the Japanese Crown Prince took his studies seriously and managed to graduate in half the time that Victor had, which was good for them. After graduation ended, their new lives had quickly begun.

A quick trip back to St. Petersburg to gather any of Victor’s final things along with a visit since Victor’s younger cousin, Yuri Plisetsky, had just recently presented as an alpha. While Victor was happy that his family line would continue to rule Russia, it still hurt a bit. After the quick visit, Victor and Yuuri had arrived in Japan to much fanfare and celebration. Victor had known that Yuuri was loved by his people, but he hadn’t known just how much.

Wedding preparations swiftly followed with Victor doing much of the planning with the Empress, while Yuuri was helping out his father with the day-to-day activities. Yet in the chaos of the moving and planning, there had been very little time to spend with each other.

A few quick kisses here and there, along with scenting. But nothing like they had been the months prior to moving to Japan. Was this always how it was now going to be? Yuuri busy from dawn until dusk, while Victor was left to his own devices? Sure he had Makkachin to keep him company but the omega side of Victor was longing for his alpha.

And that was when the nesting had started. In an attempt to ward off his despair, Victor began to construct a nest on the bed. It wasn’t that large and it mainly consisted of his own items. But the longer that he went without spending significant amounts of time with Yuuri, the more he longed for his scent.

Which had led him to sneak into Yuuri’s suite.

“What have I told you about simply asking me for anything?” a soft voice whispered in his ear as warm arms surrounded Victor’s waist and pulled him flush against a hard chest. Soft kisses along his neck and a lick against his scent gland followed. Victor held Yuuri’s pillow tighter against his own chest as Yuuri continued to thoroughly scent him.

“You’ve been so busy since we have arrived. I didn’t want to seem like a burden.”

“You will never be a burden Vitya. You are going to be my mate. My husband. Mother of our children. Future Emperor Consort of Japan. I will always make time for you.” Yuuri said as he continued to kiss along Victor’s neck.

Victor softly purred under the ministrations of his fiancée. He could feel the smile pull against Yuuri’s lips when he had purred.

“You’re nesting aren’t you?” he eventually asked as he turned Victor to look at him. He still held the pillow tightly to him.

Victor nodded as a blush spread across his face. “It started a few days ago. I’ve been missing you more and more every day,” he said averting his eyes in slight embarrassment.

“Didn’t you also stop your suppressants like I did for when we bond on our wedding night?” Yuuri asked tipping his chin back up.

With his blush getting deeper, Victor nodded yes.

“Are you sure you’re not going into heat?”

Thinking back and calculating the months it had been since his last heat, realization dawned on Victor. Yuuri was right. He wasn’t just nesting because he missed Yuuri and wanted to feel safe in his new home – he was nesting because he was about to go into heat!

“It completely slipped my mind.” Victor admitted. “We’ve been so busy…”

“It’s ok love.” Yuuri added. “I’ll make sure that you have everything you need. How many days until your heat is here?”

“Umm maybe three or four.”

Yuuri nodded as he took a hold of Victor’s hand and led him out of the suite with Victor still clinging Yuuri’s throw pillow. Silently, they made their way down the hallways of the palace, passing various servants and other household members. Eventually, Yuuri led Victor to another wing of the palace that he had yet to visit. At the end of a long hallway was only one doorway. Yuuri led him straight to it.

“I had this made specifically for you.” Yuuri said opening the door and allowing Victor to step inside.

Taking in the room, Victor noticed that there were sparse furnishings - a bed, cabinet and a small table along with another door that must have led to a bathroom. He also noticed that the bed was lower than most, but had no pillows upon it. On the other side of the room stood a cabinet, Victor walked over to it and opened it to find shelves full of nothing but the softest blankets and pillows that Victor had ever felt. His inner omega was giddy with happiness. He turned back to look at Yuuri with a smile. His mate had created him a heat room!

Dropping the pillow in his arms onto the bed, Victor quickly wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Only the best for you. Just tell me anything you need for your heat and I will get it for you. Any type of food or toys or…”

“You.”

Yuuri stopped and looked back at Victor who still had his arms around him. “What did you say?”

“The only thing I need is you, Yura,” he said kissing Yuuri’s lips again. “Please share my heat with me.”

Yuuri blushed deeply as he stumbled over his words slightly. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. The alpha part of him wanted nothing more then to spending every second of Victor’s heat with him, while the more logical side was urging him to wait since they had gone no further than the occasional blow job or hand job.

The alpha side won.

“If that is my prince’s wishes, I shall do as my prince asks.”

Victor smiled brightly before kissing him once again. He then set off to start constructing their nest. Sighing deeply, Yuuri loosened his tie before taking out his cell phone to send a text to his assistant, Takeshi, making sure that meals would be sent up to them both during Victor’s upcoming heat along with postponing anything on his calendar. Takeshi responded that he would take care of everything.

“This is perfect!” Victor squealed, swiping the tie from Yuuri’s neck as he continued to build their nest.

Yuuri sighed as he moved to sit down at the table as he watched Victor move with vigor. If he was like this during his pre-heat, he could only imagine what Victor in heat was going to be like.

He couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember smut next chapter!!! =)
> 
> I do have other YoI stories =)   
> Check them out if you'd like!
> 
>  
> 
> [Heart of the Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796945) \- this is another A/B/O story.  
> [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995969)  
> [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188210)  
> [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510172)


	5. Haze

_T_ he body stretched out above him looked as it could have been etched from marble. The smooth necklines, prominent collarbones, lean and tone trunk and abdomen. Yuuri couldn’t help but run his hands over the pale smoothness that bore numerous marks from the last few days of almost constant sex as he continued to thrust into the velvety tightness that surrounded his alpha cock. Slick coated his thighs as well as Victor’s.

“Alpha!” Victor moaned as he continued to ride Yuuri as he brushed against a certain spot deep inside Victor. “Faster! More! I need your knot!”

Yuuri growled deeply before flipping them over so that Victor was pinned against the bed. Pulling Victor’s legs to the side, Yuuri began to delve harder and faster into the Victor’s heated tightness. Below him, Victor’s moans grew louder and louder as he was brought over the edge once again.

Leaning over, he captured Victor’s kiss swollen lips in yet another deep kiss as he felt his knot begin to swell and lock them together.

“Breed me!” Victor moaned, breaking their kiss as he felt Yuuri’s knot catch and connect them together.

“Is that what you want, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, pushing in deeper into his beloved. “Your stomach swollen with my pups?”

Victor moaned in agreement as he kissed along Yuuri’s neck as he continued to ride out the waves of pleasure that his alpha was giving him. This continued for a minute or so longer until, Yuuri felt himself finish off. Feeling sated for the moment, Victor collapsed against Yuuri’s chest and sighed happily.

With the knot still swollen and locking them together, Yuuri arranged them in the nest – which was now thoroughly destroyed – to where he was spooning Victor. “Rest now, my love. You’ve done such as good job.” Yuuri said, kissing his forehead as he wrapped his arms around Victor.

A soft purr could be heard from the worn out and sexed out omega had fallen asleep. Yuuri nestled his nose against Victor’s scent gland on his neck and gently kissed it. The gland was already bruised and swollen from the numerous times that Yuuri had already licked, sucked and kissed there over the last few days and even once came very close to biting into the gland in the heat of the moment when he had been experiencing a rut that had been triggered by Victor’s heat.

Yet, bonding hadn’t occurred – just like they both wanted. Neither of them wanted to bond during the unbridled lust and haze of a heat. No, they wanted to bond when they were clear headed enough to remember it. Sure, they could have bonded during their first time together a day or so before Victor’s heat had started, but they didn’t want to rush the bonding. They wanted it to be special to them both.

Smiling to himself, Yuuri closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thankful for a moments rest after the last few days.

* * *

 

Warmth covered his chest then dipped down along his legs. Taking in a breath, Yuuri slowly opened his eyes to see Victor smiling down at him as he ran a warm washcloth along his chest and legs. A thin, silk robe was tied loosely around Victor’s lean body.

“Recovered?” he asked with a smirk as Yuuri stretched then reached for Victor’s warm body and pulled him close.

“I should be asking you.” Yuuri sleepily said as he began to wake up a bit more. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit sore, but never better.” Victor said turning his head so he could smile at his mate. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Always, Vitya. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power has been out at my house for almost 6 hours. A storm rolled through this morning and knocked it out. So enjoy this chapter and I will go work on the next since I have nothing else to do....


	6. Always and Forever

The vows had been recited and promises exchanged – both in the Western style of wedding as well as a traditional Shinto wedding.

Celebration and merriment from their friends and family had followed in abundance – along with the entire country celebrating the marriage of their crown prince.

Despite all that had taken place over the last few days in celebration of their wedding, the only thing that Yuuri and Victor both wanted was the chance to celebrate – or worship – each other in the privacy of their newly joined suite of rooms. Preferably not being bothered until they were to depart of their honeymoon in several days to Bora Bora.

As the night wore on, so did the itch that the newly minted husbands had continue to grow and grow. Ever since they had spent Victor’s heat together shortly before their wedding, the want for the other had only grown. There had been stolen moments here and there leading up to the wedding, but they had promised themselves to hold off until their wedding night to completely join together once again.

The night that they were going to bond.

“Let’s take our leave.” Yuuri whispered as he and Victor danced across the ballroom floor. “It is late enough and no one expects us to stay the entire time.”

Victor simply smiled in agreement as he quickly kissed his husband’s lips as Yuuri led them swiftly from the ballroom and towards their suite.

Husband…

He honestly couldn’t believe it. Less than a year ago he wanted nothing to do with the Japanese crown prince, but now that had completely changed. He was irrevocably in love with his husband and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them. Yuuri wasn’t the domineering alpha type that Victor had worried he was going to be married off to. No, Yuuri treated him as an equal. From decisions about their lives to even changing the title that Victor would receive when Yuuri became Emperor, Yuuri had tried to keep everything on a level playing field. Yet there were times that the alpha side of Yuuri came roaring to the surface and even during these moments, Victor only found himself falling more in the love with the man who was now his husband. Then again there were times that the omega side of Victor was front and center.

Such as now.

As soon as they approached their suite, Yuuri swept Victor up into his arms and carried him bridal style into the series of rooms. Shutting the door with his foot, Yuuri kissed Victor deeply as soon as they were behind closed doors. Victor wrapped his arms around his neck as he urged the kiss deeper.

“Mark me as yours,” he whispered as he rubbed his cheek against the side of Yuuri’s neck, where his own scent gland was.

Yuuri didn’t say anything as he carried Victor across the sitting room of the suite and into their new bedchambers. Kissing his husband’s lips once again, Yuuri set Victor down on the plush bed before standing back up as he started to strip out of the suit he was currently wearing. Victor smiled and started to do the same, as he moved up on his knees and kissed his husband once again as matching button up shirts and ties found their way to the bedroom floor. Pants soon followed, leaving the husbands in nothing but boxer briefs for Yuuri and a tighter bikini cut brief for Victor.

Both of them were sporting growing erections as Victor wrapped himself around Yuuri once again and kissed him passionately. Returning the kiss, Yuuri began to run his fingers along Victor’s sides, eventually sliding beneath waist band of the briefs.

Soon no barriers remained between them as Yuuri began to prepare Victor. He used the slick that had begun to pool at Victor’s backside to help ease one finger inside him. Victor moaned in pleasure and want at the intrusion.

“More...” he whimpered.

Smiling, Yuuri worked a second finger in; scissoring as he went. Then a third, followed by a fourth.

Victor arched his back and pushed down against Yuuri’s fingers in want and need. He needed more. He needed to be filled by something bigger – much bigger – than fingers. “I’m ready,” he moaned.

Groaning at the loss of Yuuri’s fingers, Victor soon found himself with his legs wrapped around Yuuri as he sat on his lap. Beneath him he could feel Victor lining himself up. Inch by inch, Yuuri slowly entered Victor – stopping each time that Victor tensed up.

“I’m fine,” he said reassuring the alpha that he could handle his cock. He had already done it several times during his heat and Yuuri’s rut, so why was Yuuri being so cautious now? After a few more seconds, Yuuri bottomed out. They both moaned at the immense feeling of being connected as one.

“I can feel all of you,” Victor said encouragingly. “It is amazing. I don’t think I will ever get use to it.”

“I hope not,” Yuuri said, as he began to slowly move his hips back and forth, going almost all the way out of Victor before pushing deeply back in. Eventually Victor began to match his thrusts. This motion continued for several minutes. 

“I’m so close, Yura…” Victor moaned. He turned his neck towards his alpha. “Bond me…please…”

Leaning forward, Yuuri brushed his nose against the scent gland on Victor’s neck before nipping at it. Then without warning he bit down against the gland, leaving a clear impression of his teeth. It was then that Victor clinched around Yuuri as his body began to tremble from immense waves of pleasure.

His world had gone white.

Letting his husband ride out his orgasm, Yuuri pulled back from his bonding mark once he knew that Victor was done. He slowly licked the wound, as a sign that he was sorry for hurting his omega. Victor couldn’t help but continue to moan and writhe a top of him. Yuuri turned and presented his neck to his gorgeous omega. “Vitya…” he whimpered.

And like when he had bit down on Victor, Yuuri’s world exploded in white as he emptied himself into Victor with a knot growing and locking them together. A knot had been possible, but wasn’t guaranteed. Although neither was complaining as they spent the time, tending to their new bond marks and sharing passionate kisses back and forth.

The night had only begun.

* * *

 

The morning sun filtered through the curtains of their bedchamber, as the newly minted husbands lay curled around each other – both still soundly sleeping after numerous rounds of love making the night before. Neither of them knew that there was a chance of a pseudo-heat and rut occurring shortly after bonding. But neither cared.

All they cared about was each other.

Standing out against the sun in blazing red color were their bond marks.

Now they truly belonged to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! =)


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the future

Laughter filled the garden of the Imperial Palace as a silver haired little girl no more than 6 years old ran through the flowers as a smaller dark haired boy, a touch over three years old, chased after her. Behind them an older fluffy poodle watched over his two young wards.

As the little girl passed by a large cherry tree, a pair of arms shot out from behind the tree and wrapped them around the little girl as she was swept up into a tight hug. “I gotcha!” Yuuri said, planting several kisses on his daughter’s cheeks.

“Otousan!!” she squealed in his arms.

Yuuri continued his assault on his daughter with kisses before swiping her brother up as well. “I missed you both so much!” he said as he continued with his kisses before finally setting his children back down. Next to his knees, Makkachin let out a small bark.

“I missed you too boy!” Yuuri said petting the woofer behind the ears.

“Sofia! Michio!” Victor called out as he slowly waddled through the garden, looking for where his children had gone off to. As he came around the corner and saw his husband standing with their children wrapped around his legs, Victor couldn’t help but smile.

“Look Papa!” Sofia happily said running up to him. “Otousan is home!”

“I see,” Victor said smiling down at his daughter.

“I came back early.” Yuuri said, walking up to his husband while holding Michio in his arms. “Dad didn’t need me there the entire time. So Takeshi and I returned early. Besides, I can do much more here then sitting in diplomatic talks. There will be a time and place for that.”

Victor’s smile grew in size as he leaned forward and gently kissed his husband. “I missed you too,” he whispered, fully knowing what Yuuri had meant. Even after almost seven years of marriage, there were times that Yuuri was at a loss as to what to say to his husband, although somehow Victor always seemed to know what he meant.

The small family made their way back into the palace to enjoy the rest of the day together.

* * *

Yuuri emerged from the bathroom that was in his and Victor’s bedroom. A towel was wrapped around his waist, while he was towel drying his hair. Yet, the sight he walked in on made him smile. Victor was lying stretched out on their bed, with nesting materials behind him. Resting in his lap was a book that he was reading to the round baby bump that had seemed to grow only larger during the week that Yuuri had been overseas. One of his hands gently ran over the baby bump, most likely in an attempt to soothe their growing son that Victor was carrying.

Making his way over to the edge of the bed, Yuuri slowly crawled forward until his face was level with the baby bump and where Victor’s hand rested. He gently pressed a kiss against the bump before beginning to scent both Victor and their unborn child.

“I’m going to miss this,” Yuuri said, moving up and kissing his husband’s lips. “I love the sight of you round and pregnant.”

“Typical alpha.” Victor snorted. “How about I gain weight after this pregnancy.”

“No! It wouldn’t be the same. Besides, you couldn’t gain weight if you tried.”

Victor smiled softly as he ran his fingers through his mate’s hair before pulling him back down for another kiss. “Remember that 3 is one of the lucky numbers in Japanese society, while 4 is unlucky.” Victor said pulling back from the kiss.

“But 5 is lucky too.”

Victor laughed as Yuuri stole one more kiss before slipping off the bed to find something to sleep in.

* * *

_8 weeks later…_

No matter how many times he held one of their children or gave them a gentle kiss, the feeling of holding your newborn child was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

From the moment that Victor told him of his suspicion about being pregnant shortly after their honeymoon to the delivery of their newest son, a silver haired bundle of joy that was named Taji, Yuuri had fallen more and more in love with his husband. This was the life he had always wanted. Love. Happiness. Family. 

Holding his newborn son tightly in his arms, Yuuri walked over to the window and watched the sun rise. Victor watched from his hospital bed as his husband and son bonded in silence. After his misconceptions about an arranged marriage to experiencing the deep love that he shared with his husband to the births of their children, nothing could ever make Victor want to trade his life for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, bookmarked, left comments/kudos! I enjoyed writing this little story for you! I have other A/B/O stories planned for the future and I also have other YoI stories =)  
> Check them out if you'd like!
> 
> [Heart of the Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796945) \- this is another A/B/O story.  
> [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995969)  
> [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188210)  
> [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510172)


	8. Question....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question.....

Just out of curiosity, would any readers like to read about the year that Yuuri and Victor spent together at college?

if so, let me know what you’d like to see. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Hopefully this challenge week can help me get back into the swing of things! This story has 4 maybeeeee 5 chapters planned, but we shall see what happens. I'm not writing for every day. Although I might have a standalone story or two pop up. So enjoy! =)


End file.
